Phonecalls Home
by romanovaquill
Summary: One shot: Kol/OC. "One day, when you think it's the right time- come and find me, won't you?" "I promise," Kol answers, a smile on lips. It's the easiest promise he's made in over a thousand years.


**A/N: Hi! So I had this idea whilst in college and quickly wrote it down before it disappeared from my memory. It's a Kol/OC one shot. I'm not great at writing full stories (purely because I'm terrible at updating). However I do take requests for one shots. If I watch the show/ have seen the movie or ship the ship, I'll write it for you. Hope you enjoy this and it isn't too sad. Think of it as bittersweet. x**

* * *

**Phonecalls Home**

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,_

_But more than anything, more than anything,_  
_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_  
_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_  
_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_  
_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_  
_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_  
_Yeah, this, is my wish._

_-_My Wish, Rascal Flatts.

* * *

Malina remembers the ball. She thinks of it a lot actually; it's a regular occurance that she remembers that night. It's not like she's amnesiac and only has _that _memory in her midst, it's just she's fond of it.

The night had been peaceful but there was that underlying tension that was lurking in the shadows. If she was not who she was, if she was not involved like she was, maybe she wouldn't have noticed it.

Elena Gilbert had walked in with her brothers, one on her left arm, the other at the right, as if she were Katherine Pierce, they were compelled and this was 1864 _all over again. _It was ridiculous, she had thought, how much they love that one girl. Obviously, she knew Elena was in a bit of a prediciment; does she love the kind, thoughtful Stefan who tore into her neck as if she were nothing but a walking meal on Senior Prank Night; or does she love Damon, reckless and implusive, who once killed her brother? (Jeremy was wearing a daylight ring of course, but at the time, Damon didn't know that).

Of course, Malina loves them both equally but that doesn't mean she doesn't think they're both stupid and it certainly doesn't mean she'll stick up for them, or even clean up their messes when they act, well, stupidly. This is about their foolishness, as she calls it. It's what tears their relationship apart, a relationship that was strong back when they were boys; it's always the love of one woman, and it started all those years ago. Malina has nothing against them being in love; she's not one of _those _sisters. Maybe she's just a little bitter due to the fact that the last woman they shared got her killed. She really doesn't want that happening again.

Anyway, back to the topic at hand. The Mikaelson ball. Malina had worn a cream gown (she'd wanted to wear black but Elena got there first) and she was avoiding her brothers and their Elena drama. Instead, Malina strolled around the ballroom, sipping on a glass of wine when she'd heard a voice behind her say,

"Excuse me darling, I believe you've dropped this."

Malina spun around to face a man slightly taller than her, eyes sparkling. If it had been any other night, if he were any other man she just might have given her best smile; but she knew straight from the accent that he was a Mikaelson and everything about the situation just screamed _stay _away _from this one. _

So, she tilted the corners of her lips up and nodded. He was holding out his hand, a gold pin with a flower on the tip that must have fallen from her hair, in the centre of his palm. "Thank you." She took it from him quickly in her free hand. "That was kind of you," she added, merely to be polite and as she went to turn away from him, he stopped her again.

"Not so fast, darling; I didn't get to hear your name," he said with a tilt of his head, a smirk on his face. "If you don't tell me, it'll keep me up all night."

Malina raised one eyebrow at the flirtation in his voice and suppressed a sigh. Sure, the man was pretty and his voice was divine but he was acting like God's gift to women and if it's one thing Malina Salvatore hates, it's just that.

Rather than argue or create some sort of banterous conversation, which she seriously wanted to avoid, she answered him.

"Malina."

His smirk got wider. "Ma-li-na," he pronouced each syllable carefully, like it was a separate sentence. "It's a pleasure, darling Malina. I'm Kol Mikaelson."

And that is where it all began.

* * *

Now Malina stands at the corner of the pavement, on a street in the French Quarter, looking on at the people swarming with their voices chattering. Her phone is in her hand and she presses it against her ear, as she hears it ring once, twice, three times before a very unfamilar yet unnerving voice answers.

"Hello? Who is this?" Malina can see him across the street from her, standing in the midst of people. She is uncovered from his eyes, stood outside a bar called Rousseau's and all he needs to do is look the other way and they'd see eachother. She's missed him with everything she has and it is hard to look at him and not recognise him at all.

"Hi Kol," Malina answers, a strange feeling washing over her as she stares at him; he's Kol and yet he is not. "It's me. It's Malina."

She can see his face now, surprise evident across his features. He is stood taller than he was a second ago. A few more moments and he speaks.

"I-How did you get this number, Malina?" His voice is not the same, still British but not the same. She likes it yet at the same time she hates it, as it reminds her that that body is not the Kol she knows.

Malina takes a breath. "Turn to your right Kol." He does as she says immediately and she can see his lips part a little, even through their distance. "Hi." She gives a small wave of her hand.

He shakes his head slightly. "Why are you all the way over there?"

"It's better this way," Malina replies. "And to answer your question, Davina gave it to me. Your number, I mean."

Kol tilts his head and Malina knows it won't take long and she'll start to cry. The movement was so Kol like, it hurt. Whenever he looked at her before, whenever she'd say something witty or sarcastic, something that had amused him or intriqued him, he'd tilt his head and look at her like she was everything.

"She did, did she?"

Malina nods again. "Yes."

"What did you say to her?" he asks, leaning against the lampost next to him.

"I told her we were old friends." He lets out a laugh at this. "Don't worry. I was polite."

He is still laughing lightly, a grin taking over his face. "I bet you were."

"Don't be mean," she replies, teasing in her voice.

She wanted to make him laugh again. But his answer drops the mood slightly and the guilt sets in. The reason she is here. "Well you haven't really given me a reason not to."

"You tried to kill some of my friends," answers Malina. "You were going to hurt them."

"You don't even like Elena Gilbert," he replies. "They killed me, Malina. I bet you forgave them straight away."

She doesn't speak.

"I'm sorry." There's another pause. "So, so sorry, Kol. I did forgive them, you're right. But I never, ever forget. You don't have to forgive me though. I don't expect your forgiveness. But I never thought I'd get a chance to say it to you, yet here you are. Alive."

"And in someone else's body."

"It's better than nothing."

"I guess it is."

"And you're a witch." Malina had learned from Elijah (whom she has naturally gotten along with since they first met) that Kol is in the body of a witch named Kaleb, thanks to his delightful mother, Esther. Elijah directed her to Davina, who she'd lied to and said they were 'old friends' and managed to get his number through her.

"That I am. That's a definite perk; I hold high esteem for witches and I've always missed being one. However I'll die in this body and will have to switch to another. Not quite sure how I'll do that," Kol says, uneasiness in his voice. "Ever since I've been mortal again, feelings have been difficult to get ahold of, you know Malina. One minute I'm glad I am a witch and the next I wish I was my old self."

"I'm-"

Kol cuts her off before she can say anything. "It wasn't your fault. Maybe you could have stopped it. Maybe you couldn't. But I don't blame you Malina."

Malina pauses again. She has felt guilt since that night, the night Jeremy and Elena killed Kol in front of her. She was too late by seconds. She didn't quite know what to do with herself; the guilt to ate away at her, especially after seeing the looks on his siblings faces. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to watch Stefan and Damon die such a horrific death in front of her. Malina never even got the chance to see Kol the night the veil opened and the ghosts poured in. She didn't blame him though; she thought he'd hate her, especially because, like he had said, she had forgiven not just Jeremy and Elena but the rest of the people she loved who had been in on the plan. She hates herself for that too.

"Thank you, Kol. For the record though-,"

He interrupts her again. "-Apologise one more time and I'll cast a spell on you to render you speechless."

The teasing in his voice makes her smile wide. "You wouldn't."

"Wanna bet?"

"I never was much of a gambler Kol."

"I guess you weren't," he answers quietly, softly and she knows all is forgiven. "Why are you not standing directly in front of me again? I would have thought I'd deserve a hug. I've missed you Lina."

"I've missed you," Malina says and admits to him why."Honestly Kol, if I stand any closer than this I'll be tempted to do something that'll get me into trouble with your girlfriend."

Kol's grin widens. "Ah. Jealous are we?"

"Yes."

"Nice to know you still care," he teases. He's different, like this. Not quite the man she knew but she smiles all the same.

"Of course I do." Malina doesn't know if she is in love with Kol. She's lived many years and met many people, but has never quite known what falling in love really is. She has seen the unhealthy way her brothers love Elena Gilbert. She has seen the way love has torn those around her apart. The Kol she met that night at the ball is a completely different man to the one standing not too far away from her.

"Davina is sweet," Malina adds. "Don't mess it up Kol."

"And here I was, thinking you were going to stay and fight for my love," he replies with a laugh and Malina joins in.

"If this were any other time..." she says.

"... Any other place..."

Malina finishes. "... It would be perfect."

They are quiet for a moment, just looking at one another. "I think I could've really loved you Malina Salvatore."

Malina feels her eyes well up and tears drip down her face. She lets them fall. She's not heartbroken. They'll meet again. But it feels as though she's just lost something inside of her.

"Kol. I think I really do love you." She's glad, after she says it. She's not sure she's in love; but she's sure that she loves him. "We've got so many years ahead of us, Kol Mikaelson."

He nods and his face tells a thousand stories.

"Please, just promise me something?" Malina asks and he nods again.

"Anything."

"One day, when you think it's the _right_ time- come and find me, won't you?"

"I promise," Kol answers, a smile on lips. It's the easiest promise he's made in over a thousand years. "You'll promise me something?"

"Yes."

"Take care of yourself, my darling Malina." As Malina nods, tears streaming down her cheeks, Kol lifts his hand to his lips and makes the motion of blowing her a kiss.

It pushes her back to the memory of the last time she had a moment with him, before the events that took place in the Gilbert house. She had told him to take care of himself, not cause too much trouble. She had lifted her hand to her lips and blown him a kiss, to which he jokingly made the action of catching it and pressed it against his cheek.

Now, present day, Kol smiles as she does what he did that day. Malina catches his kiss and presses it to her cheek.

"Kol," she says into the phone one last time before ending the call.

She is gone by the time he looks up.


End file.
